


By Rao's Light

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [63]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When learning any language the hardest things to understand are the idioms, the sayings that have no particular or remembered origins, the ones that everyone seems to understand simply via osmosis. Kara Zor-El might have learnt English in less than a day but a decade and a half after arriving on Earth there are still phrases that catch her up... like, "to cross my heart and hope to die."





	By Rao's Light

“I’ve never understood that.” Kara mumbled her eyes locked on the television screen.

Lena hummed inquiringly as she lifted her head away from the soft pillow of Kara’s chest to glance sideways at the flickering television screen. “Understood what Kara?”

“That.” Kara grumbled with a wave of her hand toward the two characters on the screen. “Why would you ever cross your heart and hope to die? And why does it mean that you are being truthful?”

A small smile crept its way onto Lena’s mouth at the soft pout that formed on Kara’s lips as her mind struggled to piece together the unknown meaning from the gesture. “It probably owes its origins to the process of making a religious oath based on the drawing the sign of the cross over your chest.” Lena explained with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Or, at least, that’s one of the most popular of the proposed theories.”

“But,” Kara pursed her lips and frowned, “what does it mean?”

“If the religious origin is true then it means that if you’re found to be lying, or dishonour your promise in any way, then you hope that God will strike you down for your actions or inactions.” Lena replied with a fond smile stretched across her lips before she leant forward to press a tender kiss to Kara’s pouting lips. “Now, it is just a saying that’s permeated throughout society, and children on the playground say it without knowing where it came from.”

“Oh,” Kara hummed, lost in thought for a moment, before her hands drifted upward to cradle Lena’s cheeks between her palms. “If that’s true, then, by Rao’s light I promise I’ll always protect you Lena—cross my heart and hope to die.”


End file.
